


Punishing Riko

by ZattoCatto



Series: Subunit Adventures [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot?/Porn Without Plot, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Riko forgets to write song lyrics for Guilty Kiss, so Mari and Yoshiko decide to punish her.





	Punishing Riko

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Tuna Fish couldn’t decide between a Guilty Kiss fanfiction and an Aqours fanfic so I wrote the Guilty Kiss one first. I’ll publish the Aqours one after this.

In which Riko forgets to write song lyrics, and the rest of Guilty Kiss punishes her.

“Lili! Why are you late?” Yoshiko asked a huffing and puffing Riko. 

Guilty Kiss was meeting up at Yoshiko’s House to go over song lyrics. Riko had volunteered to write an extra song, just in case Yoshiko wrote some funky weird stuff about fallen angels. 

“I… was… late… to the bus.” Riko managed to say in between pants.

“Well next time catch the bus at the right time. Now, do you have the song lyrics?”

Riko’s eyes widened. She had forgotten to write the song lyrics. She facepalmed herself. 

“I totally forgot! I’m so sorry! I promise I’ll get it done right after this.”

Yoshiko sighed. “Lili, I thought I could count on you. Looks like we’ll be using my song instead. Now, Mari, have you written the music for the song?”

“Wait Yoshiko. Don’t you think that Riko deserves punishment for forgetting to write the song?” Mari asked, mischievously looking at Yoshiko.

Yoshiko saw the lust in Mari’s eye, and decided to let her follow through on Riko’s punishment.

“On second thought… yeah. Maybe Lili won’t forget to write the song lyrics next time if we teach her a lesson.” Yoshiko said, rubbing her hands together.

“W-What type of… punishment?” Riko asked, nervously.

“We’ll show you.” Mari said, and put her hands under Riko’s shirt, starting to massage her boobs.

Riko let out a squeak, and then covered her mouth when she felt that she was going to moan. Her face was heating up quickly.

“Mari!” Riko said, pulling her hand away from her face. “What was that for?”

“This is your punishment. So just accept it, or me and Yoshiko will have to give you an even worse one.” Mari said, smiling at Yoshiko.

Riko tried to pull Mari’s hands away from her boobs, unsuccessfully, and then gave up and just let Mari do whatever she wanted. When Mari pulled her hands away, Riko let out a sad whine.

“Oh? I think someone enjoyed their punishment a little too much. We’re going to have to fix that.” Mari said.

She went over to Yoshiko and whispered, “Let’s shove a vibrator in her cunt, and then make her eat one of us out, but we can make the vibrator speed agonizingly slow.” Mari said. Yoshiko looked at Riko, who was looking very worried now. 

“I think that will be a fair punishment.” Yoshiko said with a smirk.

Mari went over to Riko, and quickly pulled off her shirt, exposing her lacy pink bra. Riko immediately pulled her hands over her breasts to cover them from Mari and Yoshiko’s eyes. Her face started to become very red.

“Mari! What are you doing?” Riko yelled.

“We’re giving you an even better punishment.” Mari said, and somehow managed to pull Riko’s hands away from her breasts, and swiftly took off her bra.

Yoshiko, meanwhile, started to snake a hand down into her panties, watching this scene unfold.

Mari then took off Riko’s skirt and panties at the same time, leaving the red haired girl only in stockings. Riko shrieked, and then tried to cover her wet pussy while covering her boobs.

It didn’t work.

By then, Yoshiko was panting, and when she caught Mari looking at her, she sighed and pulled her hand away. She took off her clothes too, leaving her as naked as Riko.

“Mmm. Now that’s more fair.” Mari said, who somehow managed to take off her clothes without the other two seeing.

“Now let’s get onto the bed, so then it will be a proper threesome.” Mari said.

Yoshiko pulled a box out from under her bed, and when Riko was getting on the bed, shoved a vibrator in Riko’s pussy.

Riko yelled at that, but then when Yoshiko turned it on at a slow pace, she started moaning.

Yoshiko positioned herself so then she was holding the headboard, and then Mari positioned her mouth under the fallen angel’s glistening cunt.

Riko went to Mari’s pussy, and immediately started eating the blonde haired third year out.

Mari moaned at the feel of Riko’s tongue touching her delicate folds, and then started to eat Yoshiko out.

When she heard Yoshiko moan from above, she moaned too.

Yoshiko set the vibrator setting a little higher for Riko, and she could tell that Riko liked it because her moans started to increase in volume.

Mari started to eat Yoshiko out while turning her finger in circles on her clit.

Yoshiko let out a long moan at that. She made Riko’s vibrator a lot faster, and Riko screamed a bit at that.

Riko started to run circles on Mari’s clit while tonguing her as fast as she could. Mari was doing the same to Yoshiko.

Yoshiko set Riko’s vibrator to the max level, and then she heard Riko scream when she climaxed.

Then Yoshiko climaxed all over Mari’s face, and while Mari was cleaning herself up, she climaxed. Then they all collapsed on top of each other, the vibrator still running inside of Riko.

“Did you enjoy your punishment Riko?” Mari asked.

She couldn’t hear an answer, because Riko started moaning again because of the vibrator.

Yoshiko groaned, and then turned the vibrator off. Riko whined at that, but then said, “Yeah. We should do it again sometime.”

“We should.” Yoshiko and Mari agreed.


End file.
